


Drunken Confessions

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: absolutely smashed, this is the get-together fic, ur smashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Alcohol is commonly regarded as a truth serum. The drunk speak usually speak the truth, after all.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is from sometime around Episode Gladio's release date...
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

Gladio could tell that you were drunk. Like,  _shit-faced_  drunk. The last time he saw you, you were only slightly unsteady on your feet and you were heading off to the restroom. Now, he noticed you across the room, having a very intense conversation with the nearby wall.

You looked absolutely distraught. The  _hell_  could the wall have said?

He told the other guys that he was taking you back to the hotel room, and they looked thankful once they noticed your condition. Gladio made his way over to you, mind turning over tonight’s circumstances slowly. 

You never drank this much. In fact, the majority of the time you drank less than Iggy – and  _that_  is a feat all its own. Why were you drinking so heavily tonight?

As he moved closer, he started to pick up bits and pieces of your one-sided conversation. You hadn’t noticed his approach yet (and maybe you never would), and curiosity is quite the menace, so he hung back and listened.

“Six, he’s so out of my league. I swear, no one has the right to be as tall and buff and handsome and charming and  _infuriating_  as he is! I can’t  _stand_  him.” you complained to the wall, leaning against it unsteadily. “I want to punch him in the mouth. With my mouth.  _Gently_.”

Gladio was definitely interested. He let you ramble on for some time longer, trying to see if he could figure out who it was you were talking about. The longer you talked, the more his options narrowed until… Well. You were talking about him.

Still, confirmation is always needed, even if this guy wields a broadsword like nobody’s business, is always reading “one of his damn books” in the car, wears leather pants (which is a sin of the highest order, according to you),  _and_  has a scar on his face and a “giant-ass bird attached to him.”

So, he came up behind you, purposely making his steps heavy so as to not startle you, and asked, “Who’s this guy you’re talking about? Sounds like a dick to me.”

“His name’s Gladio, and he _is_  an asshole.” you replied, slowly turning, “Like, who went and thought it was a good idea to give him a face like that? He’s  _killing me!_ ” When you met his eyes, you took a step back. You looked him up and down, then back into his eyes. “Well, shit.”

Gladio couldn’t stop the chuckle that rose from him. He offered his hand nonetheless, saying, “We need to get you back to the room. You need some water and some rest.”

“I  _need_  the floor to open up and swallow me whole,” was the response he got, but you still took his hand. 

The trip back to the room was longer than Gladio had originally thought – or maybe it was because he had to stop so many times to help you up off the floor when you fell. He made the executive decision to carry you the rest of the way after your sixth fall. Still, he considered himself lucky that he didn’t have to witness you throwing up into some poor potted plant. 

Gladio plopped you down on a bed once you got into the room, then went to go get you the tallest glass of water he could find.  He handed it to you carefully, helping you to drink it when he noticed the unsteadiness in your hands. “We’ll get you three more of these, alright?” You hummed your agreement between gulps of water.

It didn’t take very long to get the rest of the water in you. Gladio slid your shoes off your feet, putting them off to the side so you wouldn’t trip over them later. When he moved his hands to the waistband of your pants, you chuckled and wiggled a little, putting your hands over his. “At least take me to dinner first.”

Gladio laughed, unbuttoning your pants and sliding them down your legs. “That’s my plan.” He tugged the garment off along with your socks, tossing them off into a nearby chair. “I want you to remember the first time we have sex.”

You looked perplexed for a moment, then shrugged. “Fair enough.”

From there, it wasn’t difficult to get you to lay down, and you were asleep in an instant. Gladio breathed out a sigh and slid into bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you.  _What was he going to do with you?_  

Gladio yawned. He could think about that tomorrow.

 

 

 

You woke to a splitting headache. You let out a groan and brought a hand up to your head.

Except you couldn’t, because your arms were pinned lightly to your body.

“What the hell?” you mumbled softly, finally opening your eyes to observe your surroundings. 

Except you couldn’t, because your entire view was blocked by a chest. A chest with a rather familiar looking bird on it, and–

_“Oh my god.”_

You wriggled around, trying to escape from Gladio’s embrace, but only succeeding in waking him up. You screamed internally while his tired gaze focused in on your face. You smiled sheepishly at him. “Hi.”

“I’ll cut straight to the point,” he said, looking more alert now. His arms pulled you a bit closer to his body. “Two questions. You were absolutely smashed last night, and you mentioned that you’re attracted to me. Is that true?”

You wanted to sink into the mattress and never climb out again. “Uh… yeah.”

If Gladio was surprised, he hid it well enough behind that  _damned_  charming smile of his. “That brings up a whole new set of questions… But I have to know, why were you drinking so much? Never seen you drink like that before.”

You shrugged. “I couldn’t work up the nerve to say anything sober, so I figured the only way to go was to try getting drunk, then see what happened.”

Gladio actually  _laughed_ , and you’d be more offended if his laugh wasn’t music to your ears. “I think now’s a good time to tell you that I only overheard the conversation you were having with a wall.”

“A  _wall?”_ you asked, mortified, “I was talking to a wall?”

Gladio nodded. “Chatting very amicably, actually.”

With no other choice, you buried your face in his chest to hide. “I can’t believe myself. I never want another drink ever.” His laugh vibrated through his chest. You pouted. “Stop laughing at me!”

Gladio didn’t offer any sort of response, instead moving back so he could look at you. His lips were still curved in that smile, and you found yourself beginning to smile back. His arms left their positions from around you and his hands came to cup your face before he pulled you closer and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. 

He pulled away, and it was suddenly  _much_  hotter in the room than it had been previously. Gladio pressed his forehead to yours, saying softly, “I’m really glad the feeling’s mutual.”

You grinned, giving him another quick peck on the lips. “Me too.”


End file.
